harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter (film series)
Beginning in 2001, Warner Bros. Pictures began releasing adaptations of the ''Harry Potter'' books. These films have proven to be very popular and, in less than a decade, the Harry Potter film series has become the highest-grossing motion picture series in history, surpassing the world-famous James Bond franchiseList of highest-grossing films at Wikipedia. To date, eight films have been released: *Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Alfonso Cuaron's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Mike Newell's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) The first film was released in the U.S. as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The seventh and final adaptation, Deathly Hallows , has been split into two parts, the first of which was released in November, 2010, with the final part released on 15 July, 2011. The final day of filming on the Harry Potter film series was completed on Saturday 12 June, 2010. However, members of the cast were recalled for re-shoots of the Epilogue scene on 21 December, 2010 . Cast See List of Harry Potter cast members Only thirteen characters appear in all eight films, they are: #'Harry Potter', portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe, as well as the Saunders Triplets and Toby Papworth as a baby and as Josh Herdman and David O'Hara under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Ron Weasley', portrayed by Rupert Grint as well as Jamie Waylett, Daniel Radcliffe and Steffan Rhodri under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Hermione Granger', portrayed by Emma Watson as well as Daniel Radcliffe, Sophie Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Albus Dumbledore', portrayed by Richard Harris in the first two films and by Michael Gambon in the others, as well as Toby Regbo as a teenager; #'Rubeus Hagrid', portrayed by Robbie Coltrane, as well as Martin Bayfield as a teenager; #'Severus Snape', portrayed by Alan Rickman, as well as Alec Hopkins as a teenager and Ben Clarke as a child; #'Lily Evans', portrayed by Geraldine Somerville as well as Ellie Darcey-Alden as a child; #'Ginny Weasley', portrayed by Bonnie Wright; #'Neville Longbottom', portrayed by Matthew Lewis; #'Draco Malfoy', portrayed by Tom Felton; #'Fred Weasley', portrayed by James Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'George Weasley', portrayed by Oliver Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Seamus Finnigan', portrayed by Devon Murray As'' Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2 were filmed as one film, the following four actors have been present for filming of all films, only being cut from Deathly Hallows: Part 1. #'Maggie Smith' as Minerva McGonagall #'David Bradley' as Argus Filch #'Josh Herdman' as Gregory Goyle #'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas Significance Besides their record-breaking popularity, the Harry Potter film series, currently and once completed, are significant in several areas: *The close involvement of its author, J. K. Rowling, in many aspects of production, including story consultation and casting. *The fact that, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, whose actor needed to be recast due to the death of the original, all major ongoing characters will have been played by the same actors for the entire series. A few supporting players have been recast over the years, however. *The conclusion of the series marks the first time a book series of this length, involving an ongoing story arc, has been adapted for film in its entirety, and without profound changes being made to the original storyline. *The book series and film series were released over a ten year period. The Philosopher's Stone was first published in the UK in 1997, with the final book The Deathly Hallows published in 2007. Likewise the first film was released in 2001 and the series concluded in 2011 with the eighth and final film. *Each film in the series has been released to critical and financial success worldwide. Logo history The Harry Potter logo's design is based on the typeface used for the American editions of the books. In the first two films, directed by Chris Columbus, it was golden, however Alfonso Cuaron, the director of Prisoner of Azkaban changed the logo's colour to silver to reflect the films darker atmosphere. This was used in later films as well. In every film but Philosopher's Stone and Prisoner of Azkaban, the Harry Potter logo appears floating slowly from background to foreground, usually through a sea of clouds. In the other two films, the logo flies in from the foreground, stops as it is illuminated, then flies back into the foreground. From Chamber of Secrets onward, the title sequence begins with the Warner Bros. logo fading in and slowly drifting in from the background through a sea of clouds. ''Philosopher's Stone'' In Philosopher’s Stone, the background is a generic patch of stormy clouds, and the logo is metallic gold. This is the first instance in which the title is not accompanied by Hedwig's Theme. Instead, the theme is played with the Warner Bros. Pictures logo, which is not shown as part of the title sequence. ''Chamber of Secrets'' In Chamber of Secrets, the background is the sky above Privet Drive at sunset. Chamber of Secrets is the only film to depict the Warner Bros. Pictures logo in its original colour scheme. Because of the blue background of the logo, it is animated to turn on its "back" so the camera does not "go through" it. In every subsequent film, the blue background is omitted, and the camera passes between the letters of the logo. ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' Prisoner of Azkaban is the only film to date that does not depict either the WB or Harry Potter logo against a sea of clouds. They are instead set floating in front of 4 Privet Drive , illuminated by wand light. Another noticeable difference is that the letters of the Harry Potter logo float around haphazardly. Different from the first two films, and continuing on in the next, the logo is coloured silver. ''Goblet of Fire'' In Goblet of Fire, the logo appears in the sky directly above Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave. Also, the subtitle materializes with a blue flame effect. ''Order of the Phoenix'' In Order of the Phoenix, the logo drifts through what appears to be blue smoke or fog instead of actual clouds. This logo is grey and stone-textured instead of metallic, a trend that continues in the following films. Order of the Phoenix is also the first film to use a new font for the subtitle, something that also carries over to the newer films. The background is generic, but dissolves into a sunny sky over Little Whinging . ''Half-Blood Prince'' In Half-Blood Prince, the clouds are grey, with lightning streaking through them. The WB and Harry Potter logos are intercut by a short scene showing the aftermath of "Duel in the Ministry Atrium" from Order of the Phoenix. After the Harry Potter logo appears, the background dissolves to an identical stormy sky reflected in the Swiss Re Tower. Half-Blood Prince is the first film to use the new Harry Potter logo with the re-designed letter P (see below). This new logo continues to be in use in subsequent films. ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' In Deathly Hallows: Part 1, The WB logo is accompanied by the screeching sound RAB's locket makes. As it passes into the foreground, the metal rusts and deteriorates. Breaking the series' tradition, a full scene - including a monologue by Rufus Scrimgeour and a montage featuring the three protagonists - separates the title sequence into parts. The Harry Potter logo then appears, floating through the monochromatic clouds above Malfoy Manor. This is the second instance in which the Harry Potter logo is not accompanied by "Hedwig's Theme" (which again plays with the WB logo). Instead, a new theme is used, "Snape to Malfoy Manor", which segues into the next scene. ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' In Deathly Hallows: Part 2, The logo sequence is more different than the 7 previous films where it shows the final scene of part 1 in which voldemort has the elder wand and tests to the clouds and then the scene flashes over to the WB logo where it is surrounded by dark clouds and as it passes, we then see the Hogwarts castle no longer colourful but affected by Dementors. We see Hogwarts students marching and Snape standing with a sad face in regards to what he has done to Hogwarts. Then we see the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 logo floating through the clouds and followed by a shot of Dobby's grave. In other media In promotional materials, such as film posters and merchandise, and on DVD/Blu-ray covers, the Harry Potter logos appear differently that their film counterparts. ''Philosopher's Stone'' For Philosopher’s Stone, the lettering has a different bevel effect and texture from any other instance of the logo. It also has a white glow effect around it. ''Chamber of Secrets'' For Chamber of Secrets, the logo has either a blue or green glow around it. ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' For Prisoner of Azkaban, the glow effect is dropped. While subtle, the logo was redesigned for Azkaban. The letter P was elongated and given a different, pointed serif. Also, the film started the trend of colouring the logo in various shades of silver instead of gold (however, it is coloured bronze in some instances).Since the tone of the film transitoned from Light to dark. ''Goblet of Fire'' For Goblet of Fire and every subsequent release, the logo appears as shiny and metallic in all non-film appearances. It is depicted as either made of stone or rusting metal in the films’ title sequences. ''Order of The Phoenix'' Order of the Phoenix is notable for changing the font used for the subtitles, a change reflected in the film as well. However in the title sequence for the film, the title uses the old 'P' in 'Potter' as used in the first two films. Order of the Phoenix is also the first to depict the logo as weathered and scratched. The old subtitle font is still used in other promotional materials besides the logo. ''Half-Blood Prince'' In many advertisements, posters, and DVD/Blu-ray covers for Half-Blood Prince, the Harry Potter logo is shown tilted at an angle and cut off at either end. Some posters also depict the logo with a bluish sheen. This film is also the first to abbreviate the film title to "HP6", which was again done for the seventh film. ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Compared to the film version - which is strictly dark grey - the logo appears in varying shades, from black to light grey in promotional items, DVD/Blu-ray covers, and the soundtrack. On some posters, it has a noticeable red tinge. For the video game and other promotional materials, the logo has a blue hue. Also, earlier instances of the logo kept the same font for the subtitle as previous films. The final version of the logo has the parts of the letters lengthened or shortened. ''Harry Potter'' home Videos Individual DVDs Special Edition Box Sets Ultimate Editions Double Features Wizard's Collection A limited numbered collection of 31 discs, including all previously released content (eight films in Blu-ray, DVD and UltraViolet digital copy), an additional five hours of never-before-seen exclusive material and collectible memorabilia. It's called "The Harry Potter Wizard's Collection" and it can be yours for $499.99. Order due date is July 31; the sets - weighing nineteen pounds! - will be available September 7. :This new limited and numbered 31-disc collection contains all eight Harry Potter films on Blu-ray, DVD and UltraViolet Digital Copy and more than 37 hours of special features including all previously released materials and more than 10 hours of new to disc bonus content, and 5 hours of never-before-seen material. Witches and wizards that think they’ve seen everything will marvel at the all-new special features including the final two “Creating the World of Harry Potter” features titled “Story” and “Growing Up”. Many other, yet to be revealed, exciting features, are also included. :The Harry Potter Wizard’s Collection will also allow fans to conjure up every available version of all eight films. In addition to the theatrical release of every film, the collection also includes the extended versions of Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets; and the 3D versions of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows –- Parts 1 and 2. :Beautifully packaged in a stunning gift box measuring 12-3/4” x 10-9/16” x 11-1/4” and weighing 19 lbs, the Harry Potter Wizard’s Collection is the largest collection ever released by Warner Bros. and contains eight artistic and authentic film memorabilia that are essential for anyone who has ever dreamt of being accepted to Hogwarts. The collectibles are exclusive to the set, and each item along with the rest of the contents of this epic collection will be revealed to anxious fans in an online campaign on www.harrypotter.com beginning today. Films Included in Collection – All on Blu-ray, DVD and UltraViolet Digital Copy *Harry Potter and the Philopher's Stone Theatrical Version and Extended Cut *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Theatrical Version and Extended Cut *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (2D and 3D Versions) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2D and 3D Versions) Special Features for Hours of Entertainment Harry Potter Wizard’s Collection Bonus Disc *Nearly 4 hours of features including: *All New! “The Harry Potters You Never Met” - Watch how thrilling stunts from the films were performed, and learn about the tricks behind the major stunts in the series. *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Bonus Disc *Over 2 hours of features including: *All New! “Creating the World of Harry Potter, Pt. 7: Story” *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 Bonus Disc *Over 4 hours of features including: *All New! “Creating the World of Harry Potter, Pt. 8: Growing Up” *All New! Extended “A Conversation with JK Rowling and Daniel Radcliffe” - with 15 minutes of new footage *Exclusive Premiums *Exclusive memorabilia including a Map of Hogwarts, concept art prints, catalogs of props and posters, all designed by the graphic designers from the films will be revealed in detail on www.harrypotter.com. External Links *Harry Potter DVD official site *Harry Potter Wizard's Collection official website Notes and references Category:Films (real-world) Category:Lists